2,7-Octadien-1-ol can be derived into 7-octenal by an isomerization reaction and the 7-octenal can be derived into 1,9-nonanedial by a hydroformylation reaction. From the viewpoint that the 1,9-nonanedial can be derived into 1,9-nonanediamine which is useful as a raw material of a monomer for a polymer by a reductive amination reaction, the 2,7-octadien-1-ol is of a high industrial value and it is important to develop a method for producing the same.
As a method for producing 2,7-octadien-1-ol by subjecting butadiene and water to a telomerization in the presence of a palladium catalyst containing a palladium compound and an organic phosphorus compound, carbon dioxide, and a tertiary amine, the following methods are known.
(1) A method for producing an alkadienol, in which a conjugated alkadiene and water are subjected to a telomerization in the presence of a palladium catalyst containing a palladium compound and an organic phosphorus compound, a tertiary amine, and an organic solvent having high solubility in water, the obtained telomerization solution is distilled to extract an alkadienol and the solvent, while a solution containing the palladium catalyst is obtained from the bottom liquid of a column, and the solution containing the palladium catalyst is cycled and used in the reaction (see PTLs 1 to 4, and the like), (2) a method for producing 2,7-octadien-1-ol, in which butadiene and water are subjected to a telomerization in the presence of a palladium catalyst containing a palladium compound and water-soluble phosphine in an aqueous sulfolane solution including carbonate of a tertiary amine and a bicarbonate to generate 2,7-octadien-1-ol, at least part of the reaction mixed liquid is extracted with a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon or the like to separate the 2,7-octadien-1-ol by extraction, and at least a part of the sulfolane extract including the palladium catalyst is cycled and used in the reaction (see PTLs 5 to 7, and the like), and (3) a method for producing 2,7-octadien-1-ol by subjecting butadiene and water to a telomerization, in which a tertiary amine having a function as a surfactant capable of compensating for a low reaction rate due to low solubility of butadiene in water is coexistent in a two-phase system including an aqueous phase having a palladium catalyst containing a palladium compound and a water-soluble phosphorus-containing compound dissolved in water and an organic phase which is butadiene (see PTL 8, NPL 1, and the like).